Golden Sun: The Dawn Age
by GenoHawk
Summary: A novelization of Golden Sun. There is no need to put a summary, because you all would not be here if you didn't love Golden Sun for what it is. I hope to shed a new light on the story, as well fill in a lot of the blanks. If you loved the game, read this
1. The Prologue

_**~Prologue~**_

After the house shook for the third time, Isaac just knew something had to be wrong. The rain was coming down really hard, hitting the top of the house hard enough to cause a leak over his head. At first he didn't think anything of the storm. But now even the wind was picking up and it was making a very odd noise. It was as if the wind was crying; weeping through the clouds as the thunder came crashing down on the village of Vale.

He then gave himself a little chuckle and and rolled over in his bed and opened his eyes just as the room was illuminated by a bolt of lightning. The room slowly went back to its dull hue as he closed his eyes once more. The winds weeping was getting louder.. and he was beginning to think he had an overactive imagination. Suddenly the house shook violently and he heard the front door downstairs slam open.

This is when he knew something was DEFINITELY wrong. He sat up in bed and wiped his eyes. A voice echoed from downstairs, "Isaac! Wake up!"

Dora, his mother, came running up the stairs drenched in water and breathing heavily. She grabbed various items from the shelf and threw them into a bag. "The Mt. Aleph Boulder is going to fall. Isaac, we have to go NOW."

Isaac jumped out of bed and scrambled for his boots. "What? When did this happen? Why?" He fumbled as he began to tie them. "There's not time to explain," Dora said quickly pointing her finger at his Tunic on the other side of the room. "It's pouring outside. Don't go out without your Tunic."

The Tunic began to levitate, gliding swiftly over to Isaac, following Dora's fingertips as she led the cloth through the air and into Isaac's outstretched hands. Together they ran down the stairs, the rain making the journey wet and a difficult because of the holes in the straw roof of the house. Dora stopped at the end of the stairs and looked at Isaac. "Have you everything you need?" Isaac knew that he wanted to save more of his stuff... because for all he knew this would be the last time he would ever walk down these stairs. Despite his personal feelings he shook his head 'Yes' and followed Dora to the door. "Good for you. A lost possession can be replaced; A lost life cannot."

They pushed the door open together and walked into the barrage of wind and water. Isaacs father, Kyle, was just off to the right staring towards the mountain peak. He turned around and at once Isaac knew the severity of the situation. His fathers face was showing an emotion Isaac had never seen before on his father. "Isaac, Dora, hurry! The boulder could fall at any minute."

Dora ran towards her husband and began staring in the direction of the mountain as well. Instinctively, Isaac did as well. He couldn't really see anything at all. Nothing but smog, wind and water.

_This storm is unreal. We've NEVER had a __storm__ this severe before. Have we made the gods angry?Did the elders do something they shouldn't have? Are we being punished for something? What is this boulder they keep talking about?_

So many questions running through his mind. He wasn't sure how to approach any of them at this moment.

"Kyle, will they be able to stop the boulder?"

Kyle looked at his wife and shook his head. "I don't think so. Not for long anyway. You two go ahead and take refuge in the plaza."

Dora backed off and gave her husband a concerned look. "Aren't you coming?"

Kyle looked at her, giving her an answer that Isaac was sure his mother already knew.

"I need to help evacuate the other villagers!" he said as Dora's eyes grew wide in response. "Let me help you!"

He began to walk towards the houses to the north of their house and turned around to face Dora. "It's too dangerous, Dora. Please, just take good care of Isaac."

She turned to Isaac and gave a caring look. Then back at her husband. "Isaac is old enough to get to the plaza on his own," she said turning back to Isaac. "Can't you Isaac?"

_Can I? I'm only 14. The rain is devastating, and I'm sure there are people rushing towards the plaza at once. Can I really take a step away from my parents and do this on my own?_

Tonight seemed to be the night of a million realizations. He was suddenly becoming more aware of the responsibilities of getting older. All in a matter of minutes.

"I'll be fine. Go on. The other villagers need your help," he said trying to sound as brave as he could. Kyle walked to his son and gave him a hug. It took Isaac by surprise.

_This is the first time he's ever hugged me._

"That's my boy. **Strong**. I'm proud of you."

The ground shook again as screams were heard from the north. Dora ran to Isaac and Kyle. "You know the way – just go south, to get to the plaza. I love you."

And with that.. the family parted ways. Dora and Kyle running to the north, as Isaac to the south. He began to sprint and then realized he was using way too much energy and was already out of breath.

_This is nerve-racking. What if the boulder falls before my parents reach the plaza? Before __**I**__ reach the plaza? _

Suddenly he fell face first into the mud, tripping over a rope being pulled by Garet, a boy about his age. Isaac lifted he head from the mud as Garet pulled him up to the his feet. "Isaac, I'm so sorry! I was trying to pull this chest of all my stuff, but its just too heavy." Garet was about a couple inches taller than Isaac, and had red hair.

Isaac looked at the end of the rope and saw a chest about half the size of Garet, filled to the rim with his possessions.

"Garet... do you really need to bring all these things?" Isaac said as he thought what his mother had said to him previously. Garet gave him a confused look. "Um. Why wouldn't I need to bring it?"

Isaac grabbed the rope from Garets hands and threw it into the mud. "Because, if a rock hits you right now, you'll lose both your chest and your life." Garet gave Isaac a thoughtful look and then bowed his head. "You're right. Come on.. lets go to the plaza."

_He isn't the brightest apple in the tree,_ Isaac thought as they started to jog towards the plaza again. Vale was a fairly large village. It was geographically placed at the base of Mt. Aleph, making the village one of unique design. Navigating in the sunshine was hard enough, let alone in the worst storm the village had ever seen.

There was a large-scale crashing noise from behind them and Isaac heard screams.

_The boulder! Is is falling? I wonder if the elders can use their __Psynergy__ to hold it off!_

Isaac tried not to think of it. It was too much. The elders HAD to stop the boulder. If they didn't, Vale could be destroyed. Their home.

_We're too weak... I'm too weak to do anything about it, _he thought as he and Garet made their way to the plaza as fast as they knew how.

* * *

Jenna stared into the river with tears in her eyes. Felix, her older brother, was holding on to a wooden post sticking out of the water. The current was so strong that she was sure he was using all his strength just to stay afloat.

_Felix... just... hang in there for just a bit longer, _she thought as she rose, using the rail of the bridge to stand up. She wasn't even sure this bridge they were standing on was sturdy enough to support anyone in this weather.

_But it's the closest spot to Felix. And right now.. we need to get as close as we can. We have to do SOMETHING. I will not stand by and watch my brother die!_

Dora and Kyle came running towards the bridge, meeting with Jenna's mother and father. Jenna turned back to Felix and watch him struggle for his life.

"Hang on Felix!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. Dora ran onto the bridge and met Jenna at the center. "Felix will be alright. We'll find a way to save him."

Just then... Felix suddenly vanished. Jenna let out scream as Dora and Jenna's Mother gasped. Kyle grabbed the edge of the railing and squeezed. Jenna sobbed into her mothers arms.

_He's gone. Felix is gone. _

Despite the force of the raging current... Felix suddenly appeared on the same post... coughing and gasping for air. Jenna's mother pushed Jenna off of her.. letting Jenna see that her brother had resurfaced.

_Felix! _She thought as he continued to hang on to the post. Kyle threw a rope across the water in Felix's direction... but it wasn't long enough.

"The rope won't reach. We'll have to use Psynergy," he said looking at Nora, and Jenna's Parents. "Do you have any left?"

"I've used all my up, how about you?" Jenna's father asked Kyle. "I'm drained from helping the other villagers."

Dora shook her head in distress as there was another crashing sound close by. "We have to get help." Kyle slammed his fist against the railing. "Damn it! But can Felix hang on long enough for us to get help?!" Dora walked over to him and looked him in the eyes with an intensity that Jenna had rarely ever seen.

"There's nothing else we can do for him here, is there?" She told him as she began walking towards the end of the bridge.

_No. They need to stay here. To make sure he'll be alright. They can't leave me here to watch him helplessly. I have to do something._

"Ma'am! I'll go look for someone to help Felix at the Plaza! You guys stay here and watch out for Felix."

Dora looked at Jenna and smiled. "You're a very strong girl, Jenna. How about we both look. You go to the plaza and I'll head up north."

Kyle stopped her. "Up north? Towards Mt. Aleph?" He said very concerned. Dora gave him an I'll-be-okay look and said "I will be fine. I'm only going to look for people who are left. I'll be killing two birds with one stone." Then she turned back to Jenna. "You be careful Jenna. You're brother is counting on you."

_Yes. He is. _

"Thank you Ma'am." She said as she began running towards the plaza. He legs were killing her and her red hair was getting into her face, making it hard to see where she was going what, but she didn't care. She HAD to get help to save her brother.

_I won't let him die. I won't. If he does... I'll take the responsibility on my shoulders. I __should've__ been stronger so that I could have lifted him up when that earthquake knocked him over the bridges railing. I should have tried harder. But I'm only 14, I didn't have the strength or the Psynergy to save him._

But deep down she knew that if Felix died tonight, she would bear the scar for as long as she lived. Never being able to accept the fact that she wasn't strong enough to save him.

_So I'm going to save him. It's just as simple as that, _she thought as she ran as fast as she could through the trees towards the plaza, wishing that her wish would come true. Yet even she knew that wishing on wishes wasn't exactly the best route to take. But it helped. And that was a start.

* * *

The plaza was packed with people looking for shelter from the harsh winds. Isaac followed Garet through the crowd toward the center of the large square. Vale held many festivals here. It was hard to imagine any kind of happiness at a time like this. He was sure he didn't see a dry eye in the crowd, not sure if it was rain or tears. Either way – the sight was a little too much to bear.

_We had always lived in peace. And ... this is the first time we've ever had anything like this happen._

Vale's mayor, Garet's Grandfather, was trying to delegate task's to certain townspeople. "You, go aid the elders! The boulder is too heavy for them to hold much longer," he shouted off towards someone in the crowd that Isaac could not see. "We can't let the Mt. Aleph Boulder destroy our village!"

One of the elders appeared... looking as if he hadn't eaten or slept for years. "The boulder is too heavy. We cannot hold it for much longer. If their psynergy runs out.. it is likely that northern Vale will be destroyed." The mayor looked down at the ground... Isaac could tell he was trying not to let his thoughts get the best of him. Then the mayor looked back up and spoke very calmly and very clearly. "We have to hold out until all the villagers are safe."

Everyone in the crowd began to nod and speak of ways they could help prevent the boulder from touching any part of Southern Vale. Suddenly Jenna, a girl who Isaac was very good friends with, came running into the plaza.

"Mayor! Felix is trapped in the river. And my parents as well as Dora and Kyle do not have enough psynergy to save him!"

The Mayor turned to the crowd, acting at once. "Is there anyone here that is a water adept? Someone who can bend the element of water?"

At first there was no reply. And then a man walked forward. "I can save the boy. Take me to the river where he's at."

Jenna nodded. "I will. Follow me."

Without hesitation Jenna and the Water Adept ran to the north.

_Jenna... Felix. Mom. Dad. I can't let them risk their lives without my help. What if there is something I can do to help them before the boulder falls?_

"Garet. I'm going to go help Jenna and my parents." Isaac said, already starting to run in the direction Jenna had left in.

"What!? Are you crazy! The boulder will flatten you like a pancake!" Garet said, trying to stop him.

"Well then imagine what it could do to Felix. Garet, I have to go!" Isaac said and broke free from Garet's grasp and began to sprint. Garet began to follow him saying "Well.. I can't let you do it alone."

Together they ran as fast as they could towards the bridge.

_And here I am... Running back towards the danger zone, all because I can't let myself feel safe if my parents and friends are still in danger. If they are going to die.. then they are going to take me with them. And now its nothing but a race against time._

It wasn't long before they caught up with Jenna and the Water Adept. Dora was running towards them as well.. which means that Felix and the bridge couldn't be too far away.

_Okay.__ We save Felix, grab our families and run back towards the Plaza and take refuge. I feel better doing SOMETHING rather than nothing. _

Dora caught up with them as the Water Adept ran past her towards the bridge. He had a job to do. "Isaac! Why are you here!? I told you to go to the Plaza?!"

"I couldn't just leave you and Dad here to get squashed. I had to come see if you were alright."

Dora smiled. "You're just like your father. Virtuous until the end."

And then.

It happened.

Isaac wasn't even sure he was able to comprehend everything that was going on. There was a giant crashing sound. Followed by a massive earthquake that brought him to the ground.

The next thing he knew... he was soaking wet, covered in mud and laying face first on the ground. It happened so fast that he wasn't even sure it really happened at all.

_I can't... feel my legs. Everything is so cold. Am I...dead?_

He used all the strength he could muster to roll over and look up. Dora was laying on the ground as well.. but she had her eyes open looking back at him.

_Mom. You're ... okay?_

He looked around and saw Garet... struggling against a tree. He seemed to be alright as well. And then he looked up at the bridge...

Except the Bridge was no longer there. In fact.. the river was not only overflowing.. but it was much wider than it originally was.

And then it hit him

_The boulder.. it ... rolled down the river!_

Which meant... what?

Isaac looked at his mother. She was in tears... coming to her feet to stand beside Garet.

_I guess I better get up. No matter how much it hurts. _

Isaac rose to his feet, finally able to feel the blood running through his veins. The air was silent. The rain the only sound, the wind dying down. Dora walked over to where Jenna laid. She crouched down and brought Jenna into her arms. And the two of them wept. Isaac still didn't have his brain about him. He understood the tragedy but not the consequences. He understood what was going on.. but not the effects of the events that had taken place. His brain was in shock. He didn't know how to accept the truth that was staring them all in the face.

_The bridge. It was gone. Yes. Yes it was. Gone. The river... demolished. Overflowing with water. Felix... The river. Felix is dead? The Water Adept wasn't fast enough? Wait. The Water Adept... On the Bridge. So. He's dead too? That's horrible. Jenna and her parents have lost Felix... Wait. Jenna's Parents. The Bridge. Trying to save Felix. So. ! They are dead as well?Jenna! I can't believe this has happened. And. Mom. She's comforting Jenna. Jenna has lost her parents. And her brother. Maybe dad and mom will try to help her by...Wait...Wait a second..._

He felt his knees go out.

_Dad. The bridge. _

He was suddenly overcome with an emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on.

His father was gone? No. It couldn't be. Thats not it at all.

Isaac ran to the water's edge. There was no one to be found. Not the Water Adept, Felix, Jenna's Parents, OR his father.

_This can't be happening. He... _

Thinking was too painful. He had to stop. He needed to be strong. They had raced against time... and came in last place. A bitter end that he couldn't think about right now.

"Mom...Dad... Felix... Please don't leave me all alone..." Jenna's voice could be heard in the moonlight behind him. "It must... be a dream. Please tell me this is a dream." Her voice in a tone he had never heard before.

_...Dreams don't feel this real. This is no dream. I have to accept this. I won't let this eat at me. I won't._

And although he told himself this – he knew it was far from the truth. That it would ALWAYS be far from the truth.

Garet walked over to Isaac and put his hand on his shoulder. "Isaac, I know this is a bad time. But ... we have to go get help... the boulder widened the river. We need to get some adults with psynergy before everyone drowns."

_Drowns? Death? More Death? No. No more death. _

Isaac wasn't even sure his brain was operating correctly. He was able to squeak out an "Okay." and the two of them began walking back towards the square, leaving Dora and Jenna alone together in each others arms. He hadn't spoken to them. He wasn't sure he knew how to.

_Should we leave them there? Are they safe? Yes. Mom can take care of herself. With the boulder gone... she'll be fine. She'll be fine. I hope. _

Hope. What a useless word. Despite all the hope he had – the night was lost. And there was no way fix what had been done. No way at all. Who uses the word hope at a time like this?Only a fool.

_I just used the word... _

A tear rolled down his cheek as he realized how much a fool he had become.

_Never again._

_

* * *

  
_

Menardi was trying to keep up with Saturos.. but he seemed to be in quite the hurry to escape before being caught.

_Whats the point. We challenged Sol Sanctum... and we lost. Our Raiding Crew of 8, brought down to only the two of us. This is NOT the how we had anticipated the evening to be brought upon us. _

"Menardi, you are slowing your pace. We must hurry out of Vale before the Elders see us." Saturos said quickening his pace even more.

"I don't run from anyone, Saturos. You should know this." She said as Saturos stopped and turned to her.

"Do you want their death's to be in Vain?" He said in an angry voice. More of a statement than a question. He seemed to know deep down inside that he needed a rest too. Although the escape must be made, how can they escape if they are totally worn out.

_Besides,_ _h__ow would their death's be in Vain if we were caught tonight? _She thought, keeping the bitter piece to herself. Saturos leaned against a tree... he seemed to be watching the villagers of Vale... Watching them scramble about, trying to fix the mess that they had caused.

_Or he could be thinking... pondering what went wrong. Who knows. To be honest: Who Cares._

Sol Sanctum was booby trapped. And it was dangerous. Saturos must be thinking the same thing.

_Our friends. Dead. All in a effort to save the world? Can we really justify their deaths with that cause?Are we trying to save the world? Or are we trying to save our village. The longer we prepare for another raid on Sol Sanctum, the closer and closer __Prox__ becomes to being annihilated._

Saturos broke her from her thoughts. "I can't believe only the two of us survived."

_Tell me about it. _

"How could we have anticipated Sol Sanctum would unleash such a fury?" she said nodding her head.

It was true. They had the maps memorized, the plans set. And yet still – they were ill-prepared for the challenge. Saturos stopped leaning on the tree and walked over to her.

"It's a miracle that even the two of us were spared." he said in somber voice.

_Its true. When the room started shooting lightning from the ceiling... its wonder we're not dead as well. That switch... _

"That switch... it must have been a trap." She said as Saturos pulled out his sword and shouted into the air angrily.

"But who to think it would conjure up a storm this POWERFUL?"

He stood silent for a moment. Staring at the villagers again.

_He's lost in thought. He doesn't know how to handle this setback. He doesn't know how to learn from the past and move ahead with the future. He doesn't understand the power that we are up against._

Menardi stared blankly ahead. "Another demonstration of the awesome powers of Alchemy." she said as Saturos turned around sheaving his sword.

"Regardless, we must not fail the next time we challenge Sol Sanctum." he said.

_There you go Saturos. Maybe there is hope for you yet, _she thought while smirking. It was about time he started learning from his mistakes. From THEIR mistakes.

_But not next time. We know what to do now. The only matter is waiting for the protective seal to disappear. Something that will now waste MUCH more time. Time we could have spent preparing instead of rushing. We will not be forgetting this night for as long as we live. _

"Next time we shall certainly..." her voice trailed off as another voice cut in. A kids voice. A voice very close by.

"Isaac! Wait up! You forgot to tell your mom where we were going? Why are you standing by that tree?"

"Garet... shut up. They'll hear you!"

_We have a snoop?_

Menardi jumped into the trees along with Saturos as the Red Headed boy searched the area they were just standing

"Isaac.... there's no one there? I think you're going loopy."

"Garet... I knew I heard voices.. I think it was two people. And they seemed to be saying that this storm was their fault..."

_Shit. The boy knows too much. We must take care of him. _

Menardi grabbed her weapon, a sickle crafted by the village elder of Prox, as Saturos grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing? You cannot hurt these children."

"Watch me."

Menardi jumped from the trees... and landed in front of the blonde and the ginger.

She made no effort to hide the aggravation in her voice. "You were eavesdropping on us weren't you?"

The two children suddenly backed up. They must have thought of her as a threat.

_How right you are little boys._

The blonde spoke first. "No... I wasn't snooping. I swear."

"Isaac... she looks scary... are you sure we should be talking to her?"

Then with perfect timing, Saturos leapt from the tree and landed next to her with a graceful elegance only found in fantasy games. Again the boys took a step back.

Saturos looked at Menardi as if to tell her not to hurt these kids.

_Why would you feel bad for killing a bunch of kids? They were eavesdropping.. they could get us caught. Then everything will be all for naught. _

Then she stood there. A million thoughts going through her head.

_...Saturos was right. I guess I really didn't realize it until I felt the fear of almost being caught. If we are caught tonight.. Our village will die. There would be no hope and everyone who died would have died a meaningless death. _

How could she have been so stupid? It is true that Saturos lacked the ability to look past his feelings.. but it seems ...

_I lack the ability to feel any at all..._

She suddenly readied her weapon. Her conscious bringing her back to the situation at hand.

"You must forget what you just heard.." she said as the boys turned to run, only to find that Saturos had leapt over their heads and sandwiched them in.

"Please don't kill us..." the Ginger said.. and Menardi decided that today would mark the day of change.

_If I killed these children... I am no better than the __villain__ in all of the fairy tales. I am no villain. I am only doing what I need to do to survive. To help my family survive. _

_Its about time I started acting like it. _

Saturos smiled. "Don't worry kids. We're not going to kill you. But maybe after this.. you won't remember a thing that happened tonight."

_Oh. He's going to use his new Psynergy! Bind. He really does have a soft heart. He'll bind their memories with the power of a blaze. They're still children. It should work effortlessly._

Saturos raised his hand. Menardi jumped back into the trees. Giving the kids the freedom to try to run. Only to be knocked to the ground by a barrage of flames erupting from Saturos's hand. Crimson waves of pure power.... strong enough to render than unconscious. but weak enough not to kill them.

"Menardi. Come. Lets follow the river. We must flee."

And that was that. Their trip to Vale was over. This chapter of her life ending.

They jumped into the tree's leaving the unconscious children behind.

_Follow the river huh? Looks like we're going to find that Boulder and see if it will have anything inside. Thats the trick with these ancient artifact ruins... they always have a twist. _

Who knows.. maybe the twist was yet to come.

Or perhaps... there were no twists at all.

_Either way – I don't think we'll be coming back any time soon. _

It was time for yet another chapter to begin.


	2. Chapter One: Three Years Later

~Chapter One: Three Years Later~

Although he didn't like to admit it, Alex felt his first sense of betrayal as they four of them walked through the trees towards Kraden's Cottage.

_Mia... What would you think of me now? _

It was pretty painful to think about. He even thought it was the first time he had ever felt this way before.

_After all the Mercury Clan has done for me... After all the time Mia and I have spent together. I throw it away to __fulfill__ my own desires. _

He figured that these feelings would come eventually... He had no idea that they would be so soon. A year ago he was working under Mia... learning from her... establishing a bond... and then he learned the truth.

_I can't think about this right now. Focus on the mission. Three years ago these two infiltrated Sol Sanctum with 8 and they were the only one to survive. We cannot tread across this ice with metal boots._

They had to dance on a feather. One that relied on the knowledge of a scholar.

_And thats where __Kraden__ comes in. _

Saturos suddenly stopped once a few houses were in view ahead of them. "We're back... We're finally back...." he said. Menardi kept walking. Alex admired Menardi more than Saturos.

_She shares many similar views. __Saturos...__ doesn't seem to grasp the concept of reality. The concept of Alchemy. One day it will be his __downfall._

"Saturos we must not let the sight of the village sway us. We have spent the last three years preparing for this."

The other boy, whose name Saturos and Menardi would not tell him, walked ahead of them all and stared at the village.

_Since I do not know his name, it is definitely a sign that Saturos and Menardi do not trust me. It it obvious that he is an Earth Adept. He even wears a mask to protect his identity. From what? What is his secret. This is is first time leaving Prox, or so I've been told. When I met Saturos and Menardi in __Loho__ and they brought him along I trusted it would have been for a good reason. But its only got me curious._

The masked boy knelt down behind the bushes and watched as townspeople went about their daily lives. "Vale..." he muttered under his breath.

It was then that Alex thought he knew what was going on.

_This boy must have some kind of connection with Vale. Saturos and Menardi must think I will try to ruin their plans by interacting with the villagers. A smart plan. _

Menardi knelt beside the boy and too was watching the people. "This time we will be victorious."

Saturos remained silent behind them. Alex did not understand their hesitation.

_But then again how could I? I was not here when their stupidity cost them the battle three years ago. But I do understand what its like to lose members of your clan. _

The wave of betrayal hit him again. It seems he was going to have to start thinking about THINKING if he was going to be able to get the job done.

_I can't keep feeling bad. It will result in faulty decisions. Decision I will NOT make any longer. _

It was the only thought he could focus on at the moment. The only thought he WANTED to think about at the moment. "So. Why all the standing around. We must make our way to Kraden's Cottage, do we not?" he said to the three walking zombies.

Menardi stood. "Yes. You're right. We must hurry. Before night falls. And you..." she said speaking to the boy in the mask. "... keep your mask on. I want no funny business, you understand me? We will not put up with disloyalty after all we've done for you."

The masked boy nodded and rose. "I understand."

_They have the boy under their control thats for sure. But I won't make the mistake about asking who he is again. The first time I did, they nearly left me behind in Loho. _

Not that he needed their help anyway.

_But they know the layout of Sol Sanctum. And they know where the trap is. _Alex smirked as he walked from the shadow of the trees and into the day lit path leading to the house of Vale.

_Once we find Kraden's house. I'll give them the slip. There is something I must do at Sol Sanctum BEFORE we enter as a group. _

Together the four of them walked the paths of Vale, staying near the trees to attract less attention.

_Its finally here. The day I get my hands on the Elemental Stars._

_

* * *

  
_

Being late was something Jenna hated the most. She prided herself on her ability to always be on time for classes, appointments as well as her community work.

_And here I am tracking down Isaac and Garet. I told them to meet me at my house at 11. And it is now 11:30. When I see them... oh boy they are going to get it. _

Isaacs house was in view. Dora was standing outside and Isaac seemed to be on the roof fixing things. There had been a rainstorm the night before. It looked like Isaac's roof had never been the same since the Great Disaster.

"Hi Ma'am." Jenna said as she walked up to Dora. Dora turned and gave her a hug.

"Jenna dear, I'm sorry. Isaac overslept this morning and I really wanted the roof fixed before the rain shower the elders expect tonight."she said trying to take the responsibility for Isaac's lateness.

"It's fine. I guess I'll go find Garet while Isaac finishes with the repairs." Jenna said trying to mask her aggravation.

_I can see Isaac with an excuse... but Garet... Ohhhhhh. You'll be where I'll vent. _

Dora smiled. "Garet's out back. I think he's training until Isaac was finished with the roof."

_Hmm.__ So he has an excuse too? Who cares. I need to vent. Its what I do. _

Jenna smiled despite her previous thoughts. "Thank you. I'll be right back." She took about ten steps and Garet was in view behind the house. He was standing near a wooden log with his eyes closed. She was just about to talk to him when he pushed his arms out forward... and the log began to move; pushed by an invisible force coming from Garets Palms.

_He's mastered the telekinetic Psynergy so fast. He AND Isaac. Its only a matter of time before they begin to bend the elements. Its... remarkable. I'm very proud of them. _

The anger that had been building inside of her was suddenly lost. Replaced with a gratitude for having friends that committed themselves to their work and families.

_Even if they are late sometimes. _

"Hee Hee... Still training Garet?"

Garet turned around, noticing her for the first time and she found enjoyment in watching his cheeks grow crimson.

"Um.. I..." he stumbled as she giggled. He was embarrassed that she was watching him.

"You sure do put your heart into it." She said walking over to the log.

He grabbed his sword from the ground and attached the sheaf to his belt. "I was just finishing up. I was trying to see how far I could move big objects."

"Well, you are doing an amazing job. But its time to go, I was about to leave the two of you behind."

Garet smiled. "I want to be as strong as I can. Then I can protect my family!"

Then his smile disappeared. His face suddenly showing a worried emotion.

_He has a big mouth. But an even bigger heart. I know he doesn't mean to bring up the idea of protecting family around me. I know exactly why he's worried all of a sudden._

"Look... I appreciate your concern. But my family is never coming back. And neither is Isaac's father. I know ever since that day you and Isaac have been trying to make yourself stronger by learning Psynergy. It was mighty scary when we found you unconscious on the path to the plaza with burns all over your clothes."

Garet looked up from the ground and gave her a look of concern. "I'm sorry for bringing the subject up. I should never have said anything about wanting to protect my family."

"If its the truth.. it doesn't matter. I just want to forget that day. I wish everyone would."

There was an awful silence. One that she had never had with Garet before...

_Why did I even say anything. Me and my big mouth. Next time anything like this is brought up I am going to just ignore it._

"Well lets just get Isaac and go to Kradens." she said as Garet nodded his head looking as relieved as she felt to be off of the subject.

Together the two of them began to walk back around the house. Dora's voice could be heard.

"Good job, Isaac! You patched it up very nicely. You're very reliable, Isaac. Just like your father was."

Jenna stopped in her tracks.

_...Another reference to that night. Why? What is the need?_

Garet gave her a concerned look. "Jenna... I don't think we should be listening to.."

"Shhh. Quiet Garet. Don't be weird."she said in a sharp whisper as she strained her ears to hear.

"Whats the matter Isaac? Do you still think about that night..."

There was a small silence... Jenna was sure Isaac didn't know how to respond. _Of course he thinks about that night. We all think about that night because we lost our loved ones. How can we not think of a night that caused us so much pain. _

"No. I don't want to think about that night..." Isaac said in a cold voice.

"Hmm. Somehow I doubt that. You and Garet have been working yourselves to the bone to study Psynergy. Do you think things would have been different if you had different abilities?"

"Yes... Yes I do."

"Thats what I thought. I was devastated when Kyle died... I felt all alone. Its taken some time but I'm better now. I still have you, Isaac. You're almost eighteen. You're so much like Kyle when he was young. I'm looking forward to seeing where life takes you."

_I can't bear to listen to this anymore. Why do I torture myself like this?_

Jenna walked around to the front yard.. only to find it empty. She looked up and saw Dora and Isaac on the roof. Jenna grabbed the ladder and started to climb.

_I can't let them talk about this. Its too much._

She appeared at the top and gave Dora her warmest smile.

"Ma'am I need to borrow Isaac. We're already late."

Dora chuckled . "Yes, Yes. I suppose I should relinquish my son for now." Isaac gave an embarrassed look.

"Mom. You don't have to say it like that. I'll be home before dinner."

Dora laughed. "You better. Or no dinner for you!"

Jenna stood on the roof and examined the work Isaac had done on it. "Very good job Isaac. It looks brand new."

"Thanks. I used Psynergy to patch it up. Its a lot sturdier then I could have done with my hands."

Just then Garet appeared up the ladder. Dora stood up and chuckled again.

"Well if it isn't Garet coming up too. Where do you all plan to go today?"

Isaac, who was finished cleaning up the stray piece of straw, answered "We're going to the base of Mt. Aleph with Kraden." Dora smiled.

"Mountain Climbing with Kraden eh? That old man sure knows how to play with the kids."

"No! Its part of our studies..." Jenna replied. Dora laughed.

"Ah, yes. Alchemy. Alchemy is the foundation of all Psynergy... and you all know Mt. Aleph is the greatest source of Alchemy. They say Kraden is the best teacher around."

She trailed off looking over at Isaac. "Alchemy... I wonder what use it all is. Your mother would rather see you grow up to be a happy, ordinary man." Isaac gave her a sad look. "But I suppose you still want to go..."

Isaac looked at Jenna and Garet with a sad face. "Well... Kinda..."

Dora then gave her usual smile. "Well if that won't persuade you, nothing will."she said laughing. "You're just as stubborn as your father."

Just then Dora slipped on a piece of straw from the roof... and fell backwards. "Ma'am!" Jenna shouted as Dora rolled towards the edge of the roof. Isaac pointed his hand at her, and the straw from the edge wrapped around and prevented her from falling.

_Isaac has even gotten better at Psynergy, _Jenna thought as she slowly walked over to where Dora was laying. Garet yelled "I'll get her," as he ran over to where Dora was – but his foot fell through the straw of the roof.

_Garet! After Isaac's hard work!!!_

Dora reached up and grabbed Jenna's hand, and got to her feet. "Oh! That was exciting! I'm sorry I scared you like that." Then she noticed Garet. "Well..."

Garet pulled himself out of the hole and stepped backwards. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Let me get out of your way!" he said as fell into yet another hole with one of his legs.

Isaac grabbed him by his arm and pulled him out. "Garet!! Watch where you are going!"

Jenna and Dora laughed at the two of them. "You kids better get going. This old house will fall apart if you stay much longer. I'll get this fixed up. You don't have to hang around here."

Jenna gave her a nod. "Thank you, ma'am." Dora nodded back.

"Please, Jenna, after all these years – call me Dora."

_Dora... I... don't think I could do that..._ Jenna thought as the four of them climbed down the ladder and back on solid ground.

"Isaac, Garet... we're already late for our meeting with Kraden. We better walk as fast as we can over to his cottage," she said as they started their walk.

Garet seemed very eager for today's lesson. "I wonder what we're going to do at the base of Mt. Aleph. I wonder if I'll feel any different?"

Isaac shrugged. "Who knows. I guess there is only one way to find out right?"

Jenna fell silent as she listened to Isaac and Garet talk about their Psynergy during the walk. Even though she was also an adept... she didn't seem to be making the same amount of progress that the two of them were making.

_I can barely move things at all. And they say its because I am a Fire Adept. But Garet is also a Fire Adept and with strong practice he was able to learn it. Isaac is a Pro at telekinetic moving. He can move many things with his mind. Its amazing. But thats partly because he is an Earth Adept. _

Still.. even though she was trying to figure things out, the talk about the Psynergy was making her a little jealous.

_Who knows. Maybe some day I'll be able to do it too. Just give it some time and practice. Maybe someday, when I learn all there is to learn, I'll look back on this and laugh. _

That seemed so far away. She didn't like the idea of not being in charge of her future. So many parts of her future relied on the elders of Vale. On her abilities as an adept. If she didn't learn faster... she would never be allowed to be an ambassador of Vale.

_THATS what my goal is. I want to be an ambassador for Vale. To make trips to Vault, or even as far as __Kalay__! I want to use my Psynergy to help trade and commerce. _

It was a dream of hers since she was a little girl. She remembered staying up at night time... planning it with her mother – for her mother was Vale's previous ambassador. She loved the gifts her mother used to bring home. Artifacts from all over the continents of Angara. Occasionally she would bring home items from far away continents. One time she remembered seeing a small water crystal... Her mother had said it was from a far away place called Osenia.

_Maybe... if our studies on Alchemy are successful, I can travel the world telling others what we've found. _

That was Felix's goal. Her stomach churned.

_It's his goal no more. _

It was such a morbid thought... but she would rather be as blunt as she could instead of sugar coating the pain that she could not hide from.

"They seem to know little of Sol Sanctum's secrets," said a mans voice from the front of Kraden's house. Jenna, Garet and Isaac stopped before they could reach the yard and leaned against the side of the house.

_They must be as curious as I am, _Jenna thought.

"The elders of Vale must not permit anyone to enter it... not even Kraden," said the same voice.

"Kraden... are you sure we can use him?" said a female voice. A cold voice. So cold it gave Jenna the chills.

"Hmmm... His knowledge is no meager thing. No matter how much he wants to hide from us. We CAN use him," the man's voice said.

"But he's more stubborn than we expected.."

"And more cunning too... cunning beyond measure."

"Just remember... if he won't go willingly.. we can always..." The female's voice trailed off. There was a moment of silence and suddenly two very strange people appeared around the corner. Two people she had absolutely never seen before in her life.

_What are they trying to invent a new trend? And what is this feeling... Am I feeling their Psynergy radiating from them?_

If it was Psynergy she was feeling.. they sure had a vast amount of it.

The male pointed at them, "You there. What are you doing?"

The female put her hand on a weapon that was sheaved to her side. A weapon Jenna had also never seen before. "Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

_I'm not going to be intimidated by this witch._

"Of course we weren't. You startled us, thats all."

The female took her hand away from her weapon. "Hmph. I guess we should take your word on it, little girl."

_Little girl... Thats what my father used to call me. _

"You're the ones sneaking around our village. Not us!" Garet's big mouth was heard over her shoulder.

_Garet. When are you going to learn to shut up. _

The mystery man took a few steps closer. "Who are you to accuse me?!"

The mystery woman seemed to be lost in thought. "So Kraden's engagement was with you?"

Jenna gave them a very cruel look. "Yes. We're off to meet with him right now." she said as she tried to walk past them.

The man gave the woman a look that Jenna couldn't see... and then grabbed Jenna's arm. "And this appointment is enough to drive us away?"

_His grip... its so strong... and this feeling... Am I feeling his power?_

Jenna could only muster a nod to his question. She was afraid. Since the first time in a long time. She was afraid. Isaac and Garet watched with a blank face as the man let go of Jenna's arm. "If your errand is more important than our own... then..." He gave them a sick smile. "...Go."

_Threaten us with your intimidation and then let us go?_

The female walked over to the man. "Are you sure, Saturos?"

"Menardi, we have no reason to delay these children any longer."

Jenna turned around as Isaac and Garet rushed past Saturos and Menardi to join her. Isaac looked at her very concerned. "Are you okay?"

_I'm... scared. _

"Yes. Lets... Let's go."

Together the three of them treaded across Kraden's yard.. and she could feel Saturos and Menardi watching her.

_Who....are they? And why do I get the feeling this isn't their first time in Vale._

_

* * *

  
_

Kraden paced back and forth in front of the bookcase. He was busy contemplating the things that the strangers had told him. Things that not even the elders of Vale knew.

_And what were they saying about the elements?The elements of Alchemy: earth, water, fire, and wind. They plan to set them in motion. And the four Elemental Stars are the key? These are things even I, a trained Alchemy sage, do not know..._

It was too much to think about. He wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't even sure if what they were talking about was truth.

_But what if it is! What if they are telling the truth. This... knowledge. All of my studies could be complete. _

There was a knock at the door.

_Is it the strangers... or is it..._

Isaac, Garet and Jenna walked in. A sigh of relief came out of him without him even noticing it.

"Master Kraden, you look like somethings troubling you..." Jenna said at the expression on his face.

"Me? Ah.. well..." he managed to say.

_Should I tell them about the strangers? I do not want to worry them. And thats all this information will do. Although they could help me verify what the strangers had said..._

"It's those two wasn't it?" Garet said, breaking his concentration. "Saturos and Menardi, I think their names were, right?"

_So they already know about the strangers?_

"Are they still out there? They are very persistent." Kraden said shaking his head. Jenna walked to the table and sat down.

"Did they want something from you Kraden?"

Kraden nodded. "That seems to be the case."

_They want me to go with them to Sol Sanctum. They want to find the Elemental Stars. But I do not trust the word of strangers who know too much about something they should know NOTHING about. I cannot allow strangers to come and disrupt the balance of alchemy. It must be researched. Not tampered with. Not just yet..._

"Seems to be?" Jenna said curiously. Kraden couldn't resist telling them a little of what Saturos and Menardi had said.

"Mt. Aleph and Sol Sanctum. They spoke of these things as if they'd seen them with their own eyes. Isn't that strange?"

Isaac shook his head 'yes'.

_I had to wait many years before I was even allowed into the sanctum. How could two strangers who Vale has never seen before have entered? It just doesn't make any sense. Could the things they say be true? Could the source of all Alchemy, the Elemental Stars, be kept within the Sanctum's walls?_

Kraden shook his head again. "You cannot enter Mt. Aleph without a very good reason."

"And if they entered secretly, that means they must be thieves!" Jenna said.

Garet ran for the door. "We have to go tell my grandfather and the high elders!"

Kraden swiftly moved to close the door before he could open it. "Wait. I still do not know how accurate the things they said were. I can do nothing until we confirm what they have told me."

Jenna stood up again. "Then... what do we do?"

Kraden smiled. "Well, we go confirm it."

_I know exactly what I want to do. But should I bring them with me? If I do, I risk the chance of endangering them. But then again, if we are caught we can pass if off as a study on Alchemy and the Elders will think nothing of it. But that would be asking them to lie. Thats why I cannot tell them the truth. If there will be __deceit__ and dishonor.. let me __shield__ it from the kids. But I will need their help. I'm sure they would understand. _

Garet narrowed his eyes. "Do you mean we should go to Sol Sanctum ourselves?"

"Isn't that ... impossible?"Jenna said nodding her head. Kraden was already feeling the strings of worry and doubt.

_But what if its true. My life's work. Completed. _

"Why would it be? Just because Climbing Mt. Aleph is forbidden?" he said trying to hide his worry.

"Um... yeah. Pretty much. Kraden, you of all people should know the rules," Isaac said. And he was right. But that wasn't going to stop him from this. Not this time.

"We're just going to see whether or not they've been to the mountain. Surely that would be acceptable," he said.

Garet looked very eager at the chance. "We'll be fine as long as they don't see us, right?"

Isaac looked a little weary. "I dunno..." Garet gave him a slap on the back.

"You say that.. but you know you want to."

_Now all we have to do is convince Jenna. I'm afraid this may be a little too much for her. She has never been one to break the rules. But then again, neither am I. But this opportunity is once in a lifetime. Surely I'll have to explain this to her. _

"This will be our secret, okay?" Jenna said.  
_Or not. _

Kraden was overjoyed. "Then its decided! We'll leave at once. If we walk the edge of the river we will reach Sol Sanctum in no time." He looked at the three kids, all eager for a little excitement. "Thank you. You have made me one happy scholar."

_I'll take the four __mythril__ bags with me just in case we encounter the Elemental Stars. If this __outing__ is successful.. Everything I've ever worked for will have a meaning. And then... Lord Babi... I can finally find Lemuria. _

Kraden gave them one last nod before the four of them exited his cottage, leaving the ignorance of Sol Sanctum's secrets behind.

_Or so we think..._

_

* * *

  
_

Alex waited with the masked boy for about an hour and a half for Saturos and Menardi to make their way to Sol Sanctum. He was growing tired of waiting for people. When he had tried to give Saturos and Menardi the slip.. the boy had followed him.

_He's much smarter than I give him credit for._

"Why don't you tell me your name? It makes no sense why you should hide behind a mask inside the Sanctum itself."

The boy turned his head. "I hide my face from people like YOU. People who don't deserve to be trusted."

_Of all the nerve._

Alex could feel the anger boiling inside of him. "And what gives you the right to think that I cannot be trusted. I have done nothing to to you or Saturos and Menardi."

The boy laughed. "You're right. But you are selling out everyone from your clan without even telling them. You don't have the guts to tell them what you're about to do. You prefer to hide in the shadows and let them suffer from the other side of the mirror."

_Well. He certainly knows how to hit a man at his weak spots. He sounds no older than 19. And yet he has the wisdom of one twice his age. He must have led a harsh life._

"So, you do not trust me simply because you disagree with my methods? Look at YOU. Hiding behind a mask. Sneaking through a village. Attempting to release Alchemy throughout the world, without first consulting the officials of every continent. It seems you, too, are not to be trusted."

"Say what you will. It isn't going to make me trust you," the boy said. "You were sneaking off from Saturos and Menardi. They told me to keep an eye on you. How do I know you weren't going to take their information and steal the Elemental Stars before they got here?"

_Oh. Smart boy. But so __arrogant.__ He has no clue the amount of power I possess. And I intend to keep it that way. If they knew how strong I was... They would not have let me join them out of fear of over powering them. And yet this boy believes he can keep an eye on me? _

"You are very bright for your age. But also very stupid. Don't burn your bridges, boy. You never know when you have to cross them again."

"I don't need any bridges. They've caused me nothing but pain in the past. I'll make my own way across."

_I'm done arguing with him. Let him stay __arrogant.__ I will not stay on his level of idiocy._

"Very well. We all choose our own destiny."

Saturos and Menardi entered the Sanctum. Alex was about to say something before Menardi cut him off.

"Alex. Why did you just leave us? We could have used your help in persuading Kraden!"

Again he was about to say something, but this time Saturos interrupted. "We can talk about this later. Kraden is on his way here with three kids. He took the bait and now we will watch as he solves the riddle of Sol Sanctum for us."

_A very wise plan. But little did they know I already know ALL of the secrets of Sol Sanctum. But I guess I'll let them humor me with their plan._

Alex nodded. "Come lets go this way. There is a room covered in water, where I can hear everything thats going on inside the Sanctum. We'll monitor their progress from there."

And the four of them began jogging.

_Sol Sanctum. Lets hope the master scholar Kraden is smart enough to unlock your hidden secret. One that I could have finished in ten minutes tops if this masked boy would get off my tail. _

If Kraden messed up any of the switches... Alex would have to find a way to counteract it.. or else the Sanctum's defenses will begin to activate.

_And a great storm will __erupt__ around the mountain. _

Alex kept his thoughts to himself... trying not to let what the masked boy said bother him.

_My clan.. I will have to return to Mercury Lighthouse eventually. Then I'll take responsibility. _

But only after the beacon shines brightly once again.


	3. Chapter Two: A Ghost From Years Past

**~Chapter Two: A Ghost From Years Past~**

Ivan turned over in his bed, trying to think of another way to clear his mind. He had been doing a lot of thinking and it was only making his insomnia worse.

_How long do we need to stay in Vault? This town gives me the creeps. The people here are always on edge and everyone stares at me wherever I go. Why do I have to have my powers? Why can't I just be normal like everyone else?_

He rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling. The sunlight was still coming through the closed curtains.

_I can't fall asleep at night... and now it looks like I've lost the ability to sleep during the day as well. _

Master Hammet was here on important business. A trade deal for Kalay for land and money.

_And he brought me with him so that I could use my power to help him. _

Its almost as if Hammet was using him. But Ivan knew otherwise.

_He's the only one who treats me like a person. Everyone else thinks of me as a little boy who shouldn't have the right to speak. Like a freak._

It still was no excuse to be used, but it made him feel better anyway.

The door opened and Hammet walked in and sat down next to him. "Ivan. Sleeping all day again? This is the reason you cannot fall asleep at night."

"Master Hammet... I'm sorry. I feel exhausted. Could you let me rest for an hour more?"

Hammet turned to him and gave him a concerned look. And then grabbed his blanket and pulled it off of him. "I'm sorry Ivan, but I need you to help me today. The trade is going... rather bad. I think the mayor is trying to cheat Kalay from its rightful land, on the southern side of the river."

"And let me guess... you want me to see if this is true?" Ivan said hesitantly as Hammet nodded.

"We can't afford to lose more land than we already have. Since Lunpa is taking the land north of Vault... I believe the mayor is trying to take OUR land to make up for it. We cannot allow this to happen. We have to find a way to make things... equal."

Ivan buried his head in the pillow.

_And by equal.. he means more land for Kalay._

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." Ivan said as Hammet walked over to the door.

"Thats my boy!" he said. "Remember to LOCK the door before you leave. We cannot afford to have our things stolen while we're here." And with that, he disappeared on the other side of the door.

_Just because you steal from others doesn't mean others will steal from you. You're just being paranoid someone is going to treat you the way you treat them. _

Ivan stood up and yawned. It looked like it was going to be another long day. A day filled with thoughts and money.

_Oh boy, can't wait to be used, exploited, and looked at like a freak,_ he thought as the door closed behind him. There's_ no need to lock the door. It's not like we have anything valuable in there anyway. Besides I'm late and I don't have time to look for the key. _

He walked downstairs, to the first floor the Inn and out the door, where Master Hammet stood talking to another townsperson. Hammet gave Ivan a wink, and he knew it was time to go to work. He touched Hammets hand and concentrated on the man he was talking was time to read his mind and let Master Hammet hear what he was thinking.

* * *

The trip to Sol Sanctum was... very nerve racking. Isaac kept having to move at a slower pace because Kraden was busy examining the outside of the Sanctum.

_And I can only imagine what he's going to be like inside._

Kraden was eccentric with joy. "This is the entrance hallway of the Sanctum. This is your first time here, correct?" They all nodded as he continued. "It is an important relic of our past. Take a good look at it. Few ever get the chance to see the Sanctum first-hand."

The hall was indeed magnificent. Stone structures set in the walls. Beautifully crafted statues all over the hall made it seem as if the Sanctum was full of life.

_It's pretty creepy. _

Together the four of them moved through chamber after chamber of ancient sculptures and writings from the past. It was truly a sight to see. The history of the old alchemists were truly astounding. Kraden was looking at things as if it was his first time seeing them as well.

"I come to Sol Sanctum often... but this is my first time with-out permission. It feels rather invigorating," he said walking around, poking random objects.

_Like a kid in a candy store._

Finally they reached a large chamber. Two huge statues on either side of the room and a room with lots of ancient writing on the walls.

_What a room. I've never seen anything like it before. _

Kraden walked to the center of the room. He looked as if though he were frustrated. Garet was the first to notice. "What's wrong Kraden?"

Kraden turned back to the them. He took a step, sighed and then looked around again. "Hmm.. those two had said there was a hidden statue leading deeper into the sanctum. Like I said, I've come here many times and I've always thought it looked... strange... I had always imagined Sol Sanctum looking somewhat... different."

Isaac scratched the back of his neck. "What do you mean?"

Kraden walked to one of the statues and tried to move it. But it was obvious he did not have the strength for it. Then he turned around and spoke again. "Sol Sanctum was built in honor of the sun. There ought to be something here that would reflect that. I was always puzzled why there wasn't. If there is a hidden passage.. then maybe it leads to..." he trailed off looking at the statue he had tried to move previously. "... Isaac. Can you use your Psynergy to move this statue!"

Garet stared awestruck. "Whoa! We can't defile Sol Sanctum. Its like... sacred and stuff!"

Isaac nodded. "Garet's right. What if I break something."

_They'll throw me out of Vale for sure. _

Kraden showed no emotion other than anxiousness. "Isaac. Please. Help an old man's dreams come true."

_Kraden... I'd love to help you. But.. I thought you said we weren't going to do anything bad up here. _

Isaac looked at Kraden again.

_He wants this more than anything. His eyes are practically begging me. Well.. _

Isaac looked at the statue. It was rather large. He didn't know if he could move it, but he decided it was worth a try. He gathered the strength within his body. Relinquished the thoughts that were in his brain. Let the power of the earth fuel his desire to move the statue. Then, with a thrust of his hand, he grabbed the statue from afar with his mind. Slowly he pushed with all of his might... and the statue began to move. It slid to the right as if on imaginary wheels.

_It's pretty heavy..._

Kraden watched in astonishment.. and let out a hearty cry when a pathway was found on the other side of the statue.

"Isaac! You did it! Look! There is a passageway!"

Jenna gasped. "That means... Saturos and Menardi did know what they were talking about!"

Garet nodded. "Which means they entered the sanctum and tried to steal its golden artifacts! They are nothing but thieves!"

Kraden suddenly disappeared into the passageway. Moving faster than Isaac had ever seen him move before.

"Kraden! Wait for us!" Isaac shouted, nodding at Jenna and Garet to follow him. Together they pursued him into the passageway.

_What does he think he's doing?! Kraden now that we know they came here we have completed what we originally planned to do. I should have been home a half an hour ago. We need to leave! We'll be no better than Saturos and Menardi if we go any farther. _

The hall was long. Diagrams on the walls. There was a red light at the end of the tunnel and Kraden was standing there. Staring into the room. Isaac reached the opening, revealing a large open chamber, glowing with pure psynergy. A large sun crest was etched into the floor and there was another opening to the right. It was something amazing to see. And Kraden was nearly in tears with excitement.

"This is it. We found it. Clearly, this is the mark of the sun, the heart of Sol Sanctum. It's just as I had imagined... which means those two were telling the truth."

"But if they were telling the truth that must mean..." Jenna began to say until Garet finished her thought.

"They are definitely thieves. Let's go back and tell the elders!" He said and turned around to go back through the long pathway.

"Wait!" Kraden yelled as the three of them were about to leave.

_Kraden. Please don't make us go any further. I think we're messing with things that are far beyond our understanding. _

Kraden walked to them. "We've come all the way to the heart of Sol Sanctum, to turn our backs on it and leave?"

Garet scratched his head. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Kraden shook his head and put his hand to his heart. "Sol Sanctum holds the origins of Alchemy. It would be a waste to..." he said trailing off again looking at the opening to the left. Then he turned back to them. "What do you say? Shall we explore a little further?"

Isaac had to put his foot down. "Kraden. We can't. We're late getting home. And besides the Elders will have to explore this before we do to see if its even safe. I'm sorry, but I just won't go."

Kraden looked at him with disappointment in his eyes. Then he suddenly turned around and started walking across the chamber to the opening on the right.

"Then you can go back to the village without me" he said disappearing in the other room.

_Damn it Kraden. Why are you so persistent. Yes, its cool. Yes, its your life's work. But it will still be here when we get permission. We don't know how dangerous it could be!_

Jenna started to follow Kraden. "We can't leave him here. We'll have to keep going with him. If we show up and we're caught without Kraden, we can get into some serious trouble."

Garet nodded. "Jenna's right."

Deep down, Isaac knew that too. But it still didn't feel right. He would rather take the responsibility of doing something he shouldn't than continuing to do it without a care.

"Alright. Lets follow Kraden. We can't leave him here." Isaac said, following Jenna across the room.

_Kraden. What are you getting us into?_

_

* * *

  
_

Jenna couldn't believe her eyes. Next to the room with the Sun crest, was a room almost identical. But instead of glowing orange.. it glowed darked blue. And in the place of the sun crest was a moon crest.

_Kraden is right. This is truly remarkable._

Kraden was on the ground touching the crest, with a look of pure amazement. "What – what is this room!? There is a moon in the center. A picture of Luna! This must symbolize night. These rooms must be connected somehow, don't you agree?"

Isaac walked up from behind Jenna and knelt beside Kraden. "Yes. It would appear so." Isaac said as Kraden stood back up.

"A room for Sol.. and one for Luna. It can't be just a coincidence. It must hide some secret. But what could it be?" he said shaking his head.

_I'm not sure. But Isaac was right. I don't think we should be the ones to solve the riddle of Sol Sanctum. I don't feel like we... __deserve__ it. _

It was true. Thousands of elders would trade their lives to be here right now.

_And we want to go home.._

Kraden stood up. "We must keep searching farther." Once he said this, he was off again. Going to a passage to the south of the room.

_He __deserves__ to be here. He's worked his whole life for this moment. _

Kraden disappeared up the stairs down the passage.

Isaac grabbed Jenna's shoulders before she had a chance to follow.

"Jenna, Garet. Listen. We have to convince Kraden to leave. We can't afford to have him do something he may regret later.."

Jenna looked at him puzzled. "Regret?"

Isaac sighed. "What if he hurts himself... What if he doesn't know as much as he thinks he does and causes a trap..."

_I didn't think of that. Kraden is being quite irrational..._

Suddenly the room went dark. There was a noise from above and the Moon on the floor suddenly began to glow. It was as if she and the boys were trapped in a perpetual darkness. Then – the moon slowly changed into a sun. Then the room slowly turned orange. Jenna looked at the boys. They looked as shocked as she felt.

_That was the most incredible feeling in the world._

When the room was changing – a burst of Psynergy was released into the air... increasing her strength.. making her feel as if she could bend any element.

_Was that feeling... pure alchemy?_

Whatever it was.. she knew Isaac and Garet felt the same thing.

"That.. was incredible. The room... and the feeling... and..." Garet tried to explain it but it was just too much to talk about.

Kraden suddenly appeared from the south passage with a very bright smile on his face. "I believe we are one step closer to finding the source of all alchemy."

Jenna's viewpoint suddenly shifted.

_Kraden...__ he MUST know what he's doing. Look at him.. he's already examining the walls. _

"Kraden... what happened? What did you do?"

Kraden looked at her and pushed his glassed off his nose. "Very simple my dear. I don't know who did it. But they've hidden something very important. Perhaps... the key to Alchemy itself. Should I tell you more?"

Jenna and the boys only nodded. Wanting to understand what it was that surged through them.

"Hmm.. even if I told you right now, you probably wouldn't understand."

_The sad part is... I think he's right. _

Garet walked over to Kraden. "Kraden... what did you do up there?"

Kraden pointed to a wall that had a switch that definitely wasn't there before.

"Isaac. Why don't you go over there and examine that wall."

Isaac went over to the switch and looked at it inquisitively, followed by Kraden. Then he put his hand on it. Kraden slapped his hand off and pushed him away from the switch. "Isaac, this is a most interesting mechanism you have found. But this is clearly... some kind of trap."

Jenna and Garet exchanged worried looks. "What?"

Kraden grabbed the lever. Instead of pushing it down, he twisted the end. It unscrewed and a button was visible.

_Whoaa!_

Kraden pressed the button. And something in the wall gave a small clink. Then he pulled the lever down and the room next to them began to make noise.

"This switch was a trap. And this button was here to disarm the trap. Now that the trap has been disarmed. We should head to the Sol Room again."

Isaac and Garet gave a beaming smile. "Kraden! Thats amazing!"

Jenna nodded. "You are a truly a great scholar Kraden," she said giving him a warm smile. He was practically beaming.

"Well. I do what I can. Now. Let us inspect the next room."

_He was able to find the trap so flawlessly! And fast! I am extremely proud to be his student. _

They walked back over to the Sol room... except... the Sun in the center had changed into a moon. And on the northern wall – was a strange light. Something that... looked like a portal of some kind.

Kraden walked over it. "This.. must be it..." And with that... he walked through the light.. and disappeared.

_KRADEN!!!_

Jenna, Isaac and Garet let out a gasp as they ran towards the light.

"Isaac! Where did he go! Where is Kraden?!"

Isaac looked at them and sighed. "Only one way to find out." And with that.. Isaac did the same thing. Jenna stared in disbelief.

Garet was next. He walked into the light and was gone.

This... this_ is madness! What are they doing!_

"I ... I.... " she started to studder... And suddenly she felt herself being pushed. As if someone were using Psynergy to push her into the light...

_No! I don't' want to die! Please! No! This is madness! This is.... beautiful..._

She had opened her eyes to find herself on a small island, surrounded by purple liquid. Isaac, Garet and Kraden were there... staring into the liquid surface.

"Is... that the ocean..." Kraden said staring into the surface. "No, it couldn't be. The ocean has waves."

Jenna turned around to see the light that had taken them to this place.  
_So... we can leave anytime. Thats good... _

Garet walked over to Kraden. "The ocean? What's that?"

Kraden looked at him. "The ocean is a thing of endless water at the end of the land. You would not understand. Someday, I'll show it to you myself," he said looking around the water. Then his face lit up like the sun. "Look! There! OH! And there! And there and there! The Elemental Stars!"

Jenna looked at where Kraden was pointing. There were four small islands... the same in size. There were statues on each of the islands.. each holding a shiny orb. Each orb was a different color, most likely representing the different elements.

"They... exist. They really exist!"

Jenna walked up beside Kraden. "You taught us about those. Elements are the foundation for all matter."

"Stones, wood, even us... All things are made of those four elements." Garet said. "Am I right, Kraden?"

"Yes. You quite correct, Garet." Kraden suddenly jumped from the island they were on to a small ledge sticking from the water.

_Whoa! He's going after the Elemental Stars! Master Kraden you sure take your research very seriously._

Kraden seemed to be having difficulties on the ledge, so he jumped back to the main island. "As I have told you many times, the elements are the source of all matter. Earth, water, fire, and wind – these are the four elements. Legend holds that the four elemental stars contain the purified essence of each element. And now those legendary stones are before us!" He pointed to the yellow orb. "The Venus Star, the elemental stone of the earth!" He pointed to the blue orb. "The Mercury Star, possessing the power of water's many forms!" He pointed to the red orb. "There is the Mars Star, glowing red with the fire contained within." And last he pointed to the purple orb. "And Jupiter Star, bound with the wind's fury."

Jenna couldn't help but smile. It was, after all a spectacular feat to be standing in front of the Four Elemental Stars.

"Kraden, why are you getting so excited?" Garet asked and Kraden nearly blew his head off with his excited voice.

"How can you be so calm in the face of such wonders!? You're looking at the very source of all Alchemy! Haven't I told you all this before?!" He said. "I know this is a lot to take in.. but this is something that only happens in a scholar's dreams! The Wisdom Stone, the stone of Sages. This stone dominates everything. It can transmute crude matter into gold, even thwart death itself! You understand now, don't you?"

Jenna actually believed she understood what he was saying. "So.. the study of Alchemy began with the search this very stone... The Stone of Sages..."

Kraden smiled. "Yes Jenna! Alchemy exists because of the Elemental Stars."

Garet looked confused, as if everything was going over his head. "I don't really get how it works... but those stones have enormous power, right?"

Kraden's face suddenly grew cold. "More than enormous... with a single gem, one could conquer the world. Now perhaps you understand."

_...The ... world!? I had no idea this was so... _

"Who can say what the truth is. This could only be a tale. That is why I've been searching for the Elemental Stars. I wish to learn all of their truths." He sighed. "I need to examine them. Study them. But I cannot reach them myself."

Jenna laughed. "Make the boys do it. They'll be glad to do it. RIGHT Isaac and Garet."

She knew they would do anything if it meant they could leave the Sanctum as soon as possible. Isaac looked at Garet and they gave each other a look. Kraden pulled out four bags from his robes.

"You'll need these. I brought them from my cottage. They are made of woven threads of mythril. I prepared them for such an occasion. Now fetch the elemental stars and put them in these bags."

Jenna smiled as Isaac and Garet leapt from ledge to ledge on the way to get the Venus Star. Kraden seemed to be the happiest he's ever been in his life. "Kraden, I am very proud of you. You solved the mystery of Sol Sanctum. And now you will surely go down in history as one of the greatest Alchemists of our time."

Kraden laughed at her remark. "No my dear. I don't do it for the fame. I do it for the love of the elementals."

"Regardless, I am still very proud to call you my teacher. Do you think the elders of Vale will be displeased with our actions today?"

They watched as Isaac and Garet grabbed the Venus Star and put it in a Mythril bag. The whole island shook. Then Isaac and Garet began making their way to the Mercury Star. Kraden finally answered her question. "I'm not sure. But I'm sure they will be pleased to see the Elemental Stars. To know that they exist. To know that our theories on Psynergy are correct," he said trailing off. "But if... this theory is correct. That means there are others that must be investigated as well..."

Jenna's eyes grew wide. "What kinds of theories?!"

_If Kraden's achievements reach the outside world... he will be a famous alchemist. They will ask him to travel the world sharing his story and findings. This ... could be my chance to be an ambassador! My dream! Realized. _

"I will no disclose my theories as of yet. I will wait until I can gather more evidence. There is no need on fretting about something that may or may not be true."

Garet and Isaac had argued on one of the pillars in the water. But had managed to bag the Mercury Star. Kraden called out to them.  
"Good. Good! Now fetch the final two and lets get out of here!"

Jenna's stomach knotted. "Do... you think this is stealing Kraden?" she asked, her eyes following Isaac and Garet across the pillars towards the Jupiter Star. Kraden shook his head.

"It depends on how you look at it. Sometimes, a great researcher must take matters into his own hands if things are to get done."

"I suppose that makes sense," Jenna said. She didn't' like the idea of being a thief. but the idea of traveling the world, spreading knowledge about Alchemy would be a dream come true.

Suddenly she felt something sharp at her back. She knew at once what it was. A sword. She only turned her head enough to see Saturos and Menardi, holding weapons at both her and Kraden.

"Stay quiet. We will let you go once the Four Elemental Stars have been contained. You make a sound.. and your life is gone." Menardi said in a sinister voice.

_How... did they sneak up behind us without us realizing it. We should have heard them come out of the portal. Where did they come from. Were they following us?_

Kraden turned his head towards Saturos. "And what do you plan on doing with the Elemental Stars?" Saturos ignored his question.

Jenna turned her head to watch Isaac and Garet put the Jupiter Star inside a bag.

_Isaac... Garet. Turn around. You've got to help us. Please. NOTICE US. _

It was as if they had heard her thinking. Isaac and Garet turned to see Saturos and Menardi with their weapons against her and Kraden. At once the weapons were taking from their backs and Saturos spoke.

"It looks like they've spotted us," he said to Menardi.

"I thought we'd be safe until they'd gotten all of the Elemental Star," she said back.

Kraden turned around to face them. "You mean to steal them?"

Saturos smiled. "Master Kraden, you mean to call us thieves?"

Menardi laughed. "As I recall, aren't you the one who STOLE our information?"

_I knew this was too good to be true,_ Jenna thought as she turned around to face them as well. "What do you plan to do with us once you have the Stars?" she asked.

Kraden turned to her and sighed. "I'm sure they'll do us in, once they no longer need us...."

_Kraden's right. We've witnessed too much. They'll want to kill us.. Its all over..._

"Relax, you will no be hurt," said another voice coming out of the light of the portal. It was a boy, not more than a few years older than her. He wore a mask and his voice was one she could have sworn she had heard before.

_He wasn't with Saturos and Menardi when we saw them __earlier.__ Who is he?_

"That is our agreement, is it not?" the masked boy asked Saturos and Menardi. Saturos looked at Jenna and Kraden and then back at the masked boy.

"That depends on how well they cooperate." he said as Menardi laughed.

"Yes. They'll be safe as long as they hand over the Elemental Stars. Isn't that enough?" she asked the boy.

Saturos walked to the edge of the island and looked at Isaac and Garet who hadn't moved a muscle since retrieving the Jupiter Star. "You heard us! If you wish to save your friends, then give us the Elemental Stars!" he shouted over to them. "Do you accept these terms?" he said in a cool crisp voice.

_Don't do it Isaac! You can't give them the Elemental Stars! _

Isaac and Garet looked at each other and then Isaac shouted back across the water. "No! You're not getting your hands on these!" Isaacs answer seemed to have no effect on Saturos.

"Why would you deny us? Don't you want your friends to be safe?" he said menacingly.

Garet stomped his food and drew his sword. "What guarantee do we have once we've given you the Elemental Stars?"

Menardi laughed again. That shrill cold laugh that was beginning to make Jenna sick. "Guarantee? Ah. I have one," she said turning to the masked boy. "You will have to remove your mask."

The masked boy turned his head sharply towards Menardi. "But.. that means...."

Saturos cut him off. "Ah, of course. A fine Idea. He will be our Guarantee. Under the circumstances, we have little choice. Felix, remove your mask."

Jenna's stomach dropped to her feet.

_He has the same name as my brother. How... strange. _

Menardi walked over to the masked boy. "Whats the matter, Felix. Don't you want them to feel safe?"

Kraden looked at Jenna. "Felix... wasn't that the name of your brother?"

Jenna nodded slowly. "But the accident. My brother... he..."

He... died._ I saw him die. I saw the boulder destroy the river. I saw my parents fall into the water with him. We searched for weeks. He was gone. Felix was gone. This can't be my brother. It just... can't be._

"I'll do it. I'll... take off my mask." The boy said. He slowly removed the mask from his face... and he kept his face down. And then slowly his face rose into the light.

_I-It's not possible!!!_

It was Felix. Her brother. The brother she thought she had lost three years ago. He was alive. Standing in front of her. He took a step towards Jenna. "I know I've caused you much grief, Jenna. It was a miracle I survived that day."

_It... can't be. And yet it is. Felix. My brother. Here. __**Talking to me...**_

It was too much to bear. She didn't know whether to be happy or extremely sad. Saturos interrupted her thinking. "We are the ones who saved him."

Menardi snickered. "We saw him floating unconscious in the river as we passed."

Felix nodded. "I've been with them ever since. I've.. experienced a lot."

Jenna felt a surge of anger rush through her. "Why!? Why did you leave me all alone." Felix did nothing but turn his gaze away from her. "My own brother! I thought you were **dead**!"

Saturos grabbed her by her shirt and shoved her to the side. "Save the teary reunion for later."

Menardi shook her head. "That's right. The Elemental Stars come first!"

Saturos walked over the ledge to talk to Isaac and Garet again, who stood with their mouths open watching the scene from the center Island. "Is this acceptable? Felix would never allow us to harm you. Or his sister."

Menardi smiled. "Felix will be our guarantee. Now, give us the elemental stars."

_Felix..._

Jenna looked up from her tears to see Felix staring back at her. When their gazes met, he looked away.

_He's changed. He seems... stronger. Have they turned you into one of them? _

If they have... that means the Felix she knew and loved did indeed die in the storm three years ago.

The boy who stood before her, was nothing more than a bad memory.

A memory too real to be forgotten.


End file.
